


His Everything «KageHina»

by Ayianno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayianno/pseuds/Ayianno
Summary: "Careful with what you do, Kageyama-kun. Karma's a bitch." he said with a smirk."Keep talking shit, Oikawa. What are you going to do?"——————"I swear to God, if you guys touch him with just one finger, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"





	1. 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Sara and this is my KageHina fanfic ^°^  
> It started out as a comment in a picture, but thanks to mm.yaoi (instagram), the idea came up and here we are.  
> So, just for warning, this isn't all planned out.  
> I hope you enjoy it tho (´・ω ・')
> 
> Sorry for the bad summary...

Kageyama opened his eyes. It wasn't time for him to get up yet, so why was he up so early in the morning? 

He let out a sigh as he remembered, today Karasuno was going to play against Aoba Jōsai, again. 

It was just a friendly game, at least for them, he thought. 

He knew what was going to happen, he would have to see Oikawa again. There was no way he could avoid that and it made him even more angry. He hated that twat, but he wasn't the only one he hated. Now even Iwaizumi could make him mad just by looking at him. Anything he'd say or do would make him want to punch him and he couldn't take it anymore. Of course, Oikashithead was the one he hated the most, but Iwaidiot was not far from first. 

As much as he wanted to stay in bed, he knew he couldn't. First of all, it was impossible for him to stand still when he was this nervous and angry. Secondly, if he started now to get ready, he wouldn't have to be in a rush later. 

He wondered if his teammates were still sleeping. More importantly, if Hinata was still sleeping.

He took his hands to his head, messing his hair. He needed to stop. 

But how? He liked Hinata, he knew that. He liked him more than he should and he couldn't help himself. 

He didn't show it very often - he actually didn't show it at all - but every time he saw that little ball of sunshine, his heart warmed up a little bit more. And he wanted to smile. For fuck's sake, he wanted to smile! 

He liked the warm feeling he'd get every time he had the chance to hug Shouyou, or when they high fived whenever they either made a point or won a game, or even when they'd look into each other's eyes while talking. He loved that. 

However, he sadly knew Hinata didn't return his feelings. He was sure, because this isn't one of those stupid clichés in which the boy likes you back. No, it wasn't and he knew it. 

Hinata would probably think of him as just a best friend. And Tobio himself once tried to think that way. 

Back to when his feelings for the smaller started to speak higher, he told himself that these were the feelings you get when you have a best friend. They were all a big mystery for him because he never had the chance to feel them towards someone, since everybody in general hated him. 

Of course, in time, he had to face the truth. He couldn't keep telling himself that he didn't like the boy, because how he felt towards the orange haired boy wasn't what a best friend feels; best friends don't want to hug and kiss like he did, best friends don't dream about each other at night, just to wake up with the biggest boner on Earth, because best friends wouldn't get hard during practice just by looking at you. Because best friends don't love like he does. 

He learned how to control himself after a while, telling the lower part of him that it couldn't get all excited out of nowhere. And he told his brain not to think anything out of the ordinary about the boy. 

Kageyama left his house and, instead of running to be the first one getting to the gym, he just walked, not bothering about losing to the one he loved, as long as he could see the smile on his face. 

When he got to the place where he and Hinata usually take different turns, he spotted an orange head. 

Hinata turned his head Kageyama's way, to face the taller boy. 

"Good morning!" - he said, with the biggest smile you can imagine, as if meeting with Kags was the best thing that could happen to him. 

Kageyama blushed slightly. "Good morning, "he said in return, "Aren't you going to run today?"

"Are you?" Hinata answered with a cute and innocent smirk. 

He then proceeded to walk to the school. 

"Oh, aren't you coming Kags?" He said, as he noticed the boy wasn't walking. He looked back at Kageyama, who seemed to be in some kind of hypnosis. 

Kageyama "woke up" and started walking, looking down, trying to hide his face as it turned as red as a tomato.

"Hey are yo---" 

"I'm fine!" - he interrupted the smaller boy, still hiding his face. 

Hinata nodded slowly, as he tried to understand what just happened. 

Boy... Was Kags blushing? 

"Are you nervous?" Hinata asked, as they made their way to Karasuno. 

"A little bit, maybe," he lied, "It's not a big deal." it was a BIG deal, "Are you?" 

"Not really," the boy smiled, proud of himself for not freaking out because of the game. "I mean... I am, but I'm not. It's not as if I'm going to the game already thinking we are going to win, that's not the case... But we've played with them before. Besides, it's a friendly game." 

Kageyama nodded, as they kept walking. 

During the walk, Kageyama looked as much as he could to Hinata, trying to memorize his facial features and trying to find things he had never noticed about the boy.

God, he is so beautiful.


	2. 0.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another, hope you enjoy it :)

"Morning!" the two first years said. 

"Good morning!" Daichi answered. "This is a surprise. You guys finally stopped with the crappy race thing. It took a while." 

Hinata laughed "We didn't plan it to happen. We just sort of decided not to compete against each other. Both on the same day." he laughed again. 

"Sounds like gay shit to me!" Tanaka, who was stretching on the other side of the gym, shouted and winked. 

Kageyama blushed and turned away, walking to the bathroom. 

Fuck you, Tanaka. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. Why would you say something like that. 

He entered the the bathroom and looked at the cabins.

What the fuck was Tanaka thinking? 

"I know I can't blame him. I mean, he doesn't even know.   
No one fucking knows because I don't have the guts to call someone and tell them "Wassup, I'm in love with one of the middle blockers in my school's volleyball team and that person happens to be a guy who's also my best friend!". I don't have the guts to walk towards him and tell him " I love you. I love you, I've always loved you and I always will so please be my boyfriend.". I'm a stupid antisocial coward who will never have the chance to hold on his arms the one he loves because he just doesn't have the courage to confess to him." - he thought.

Reality hit Kageyama.   
What if he never gets the chance to confess to Hinata? He has always loved him. Since the very first time he saw that boy that he had caught his attention. And now, they are in the same team and he is so close yet so far away from his arms. 

He knew that, even if Hinata was already perfect, once puberty hit him, he'd have at his feet any girl or boy he wanted. It's not like he is into boys or anything. So he knew that, if he wanted Hinata to love him, he had to do something before he loses him to someone better than him. 

The setter stayed there, as his eyes started to get cloudy and cloudy and the tears threatened to come out. 

God, he loved that boy a lot. 

If I confess to him, will he even return my feelings? Will he even try? 

He kept silent and prayed his eyes wouldn't get all red and swollen because of the tears. 

He had to confess to Hinata. He needed to do it.

He got up from the toilet he was using as a chair and, determined to tell the boy how he felt about him, he opened the door.

As he did that, he saw an orange haired boy prepared to knock on the door of the cabin he was hiding on. 

"There you are. Are you okay? You just left us there confused. You seem kinda off today. What's wrong?"

Fuck, I wasn't expecting to see him right after I decided to confess myself. 

"I'm fine! I am totally fine!"  he shouted with a weird look on his face. 

"Are you sure?"  Hinata put on his concerned yet suspicious face.

"Y-yes!"  he said, nervously. 

This was all really upsetting. 

I have to do this. I need to do this. I can do it. 

He never imagined himself confessing to someone in a bathroom but... He had to do what he had to do. 

"Oi... Hinata..." he started, rubbing the back of his own neck nervously.  "I need to tell you something."  he continued, not daring to look into the boy's eyes. 

"Hm... Okay... Keep going."

Kageyama inhaled and exhaled heavily. You can do it.

"I... I-I..." 

Just do it! For fuck's sake, do it! 

"I..." 

"You??"  the boy encouraged. 

"Ugh! I will punch you in the throat if you make us lose today so you better not be playing around!" 

Hinata was in shock. 

"Did you just really make all that shit just to tell me that? Seriously Kags, it's not like I don't know that already."  Hinata said, with a frustrated, concerned and somewhat sad look on his face. 

He then turned around and left the bathroom, kind of pissed off. 

Kageyama sighed. What a mess. What a fucking disaster. Get it together Kageyama. What the hell is wrong with you?! Threatening that little shit you love. 

He exited the bathroom and tried his best to pretend like nothing had happened. 

He looked around for Hinata. He wanted to explain everything and apologize to him for saying such an idiot thing. 

He's gaze stopped at the image of Tanaka petting Hina's hair while the smaller one had a sad and defeated look on his face. 

Ugh... I'm so sorry Hinata... I didn't mean it...

He sighed again. There's anything I can do now... The damage is done. 

He walked outside the gym, heading towards the vending machine where he usually buys he's milk. 

As he did so, he could hear some screams coming from the girls. 

Oh look. The Aoba Jērks are here. 

He felt anxious and he could feel the anger boiling inside his body. 

He hated them. He hated those two. 

He turned around with his milk on his hands. 

As he was getting read to drink he's holy milk, it was stolen from him. 

"I'll have this one, thank you."  he heard. 

"Oi. That is my milk."  he looked at the person with an irritated expression. 

"Iwa-chan... I think we made the poor thing mad." he said with a smirk. 

Iwaizumi laughed. "I think so too, Tooru. Should we give him his milk back?"  the boy smirked as well. 

"Don't bother."  Tobio said as he punched Iwaizumi in the stomach, taking his milk from the boy's hand.

"I think I'll have this one. Thank you."  he said, walking away. 

"Can't you just die? Asshole." He thought.


	3. 0.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let you know something. Sometimes, in the chapters, there are a few sentences which are written in the first person.... That means that is either Kags or Hina thinking/talking , okay? Enjoy this chapter! ♥

The game was over. Karasuno was able to win and that only made Kageyama's ego grow a little bit more. 

"See you next time, Tooru?", he said, smirking. 

Oikawa looked down on him and pouted. "Tsk." he "said", quickly changing his expression to his best fake smile. "Hum hum, " he moved his head up and down  "See ya next time, Tobio-chan."  he gave a big fake smile. 

He then turned around and walked away.   
You could see on Kageyama's face that he was happy. He felt like he was the best setter in the world and not even Oikawa could beat him. 

During the Game

"Oi. I'm gonna do that again."  he said and winked "Be careful." 

Kageyama smiled and turned away. It felt good to be face to face with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

"Nice serve Daichi!"  the boys shouted, as their captain prepared to serve the ball and start playing again. 

Present

"Oi Kageyama-kun?!" Nishinoya called. 

"Hey Noya, what is it?" 

"What happened to Shouyou? During the game he was just fine but now he looks like he has a severe depression."  the small boy said, with a concerned look on his face; "And you know that he's always the one who starts the party when we win a match!" 

Kageyama's happy face fell and was soon replaced with a sad one. He knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have been so rude to Hinata.   
Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't said things like that for a while now, so that must be what surprised Hina the most. 

It's not like he wasn't expecting it already! We are talking about Kageyama! Of course he'd say something like that! 

"Ugh... It's kinda my fault." he admitted, scratching the back of his head; "I wanted to tell him something before the game, but then I panicked and instead of saying what I should have, I yelled at him and told him not to play around during the match..." 

Kageyama looked down at his feet. 

"Shit, Kags. Why would you do that? Didn't you promise Hinata you wouldn't do that again?" 

Tobio's eyes widened. So that's why he looked so surprise. Fuck, I totally forgot my promise. 

What am I going to do now?! Does Hinata hate me now?! What if he never trusts me again?! I can't let that happen! 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Noya, I fucked up." he said and looked at Nishinoya almost crying;  "What do I do now?!" 

"Jezz Kageyama-kun, don't worry!'' he tried to calm down Kageyama ''Just apologize. It's Hinata we're talking about, that boy loves you." 

Noya gave a quick look to where the orange haired boy was.

"Yeah, he loves you a lot..." He whispered. 

"What?" 

Nishinoya's eyes widened and he looked at Kageyama. 

"You know, you're his best friend and he likes you a lot and I'm pretty much sure you two can't leave without each other now. He'll probably forgive you!" 

Noya smiled suspiciously at Kageyama and, as if nothing had happened, he left. 

We can say that, by now, Kageyama was super confused because of the way Nishinoya smiled. He decided to just leave it for now, it didn't really matter. 

"Yosh!" Kageyama shouted as both of his hands hit the sides of his face;  "Gotta apologize!" 

Tobio looked around the gym, trying to find the orange head he loves so much, walking over to Hinata as soon as he spotted him. 

"Oi Hinata! That was a nice match, don't you think?" he smiled, looking at the boy, trying to make things better. 

"Yeah... You can say so..." the boy answered, still looking at the ground with dull eyes. 

"Oi..." Kageyama called and grabbed one of Hina's hands, pulling him into a tight hug; "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to break my promise..." 

He felt Shouyou's smile against his chest while he felt two arms wrapping around his body. 

"It's okay~..." he struggled to hear what the boy said, as the sounds he made where all muffled by his jersey.

''What?'' Kageyama giggled.

Hinata looked up facing Kageyama.

''I said it's okay.'' — he smiled widely.

Kageyama looked at Hinata and smiled too. 

However, his smile faded into a really embarrassed face and he started blushing as he noticed how close Hinata was. 

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata called. 

"Hum?!" 

"What's wrong?! You look like you're about to faint!" Hinata shouted, worried. 

"I'm fine!" 

God damn it, so close. Too close. Hinata you're too close. 

"Hi-Hinata..."

I'll do it now. I can do it.

"I..." 

Come on. 

Kageyama's mind was a mess. There were so many things he needed to say, but just couldn't get it out of his mouth. 

Gotta do it. It's now or never.

"Listen I..."

He took a deep breath and opened his opened his mouth.

"I lo..." 

"Just kiss already!" Surprisingly,  Sugawara yelled, interrupting him. 

"Ugh! Okay, that's it!" Kageyama snapped, letting go of Hinata's body. "I'm done with you!" He said, pointing at Tanaka.

"You!" He pointed to Tsukishima.

"And you!" He pointed to Asahi. 

"All of you, I'm done with you all!" 

He stormed out of the gym, while the team burst into laugher. 

He walked as fast as he could. He just really didn't want to have to face any of them right now. Not even Hinata. 

What the hell is wrong with them?! Are they blind? Is it that hard to understand that I am in love with Hinata and was trying my best to confess?!

"For fuck's sake!" He yelled while  walking back home. 

"All I wanted was to confess my love! Can't they shut up for a second?!" 

"Kageyama!" 

Tobio's heart started beating faster, as he recognized the voice who was calling for him. 

His body tensed up.

"Wait for me, god!" Hinata complained, as he approached his team mate and best friend. 

"H-hey!" He stopped walking. 

"Are you sure you're fine? You seemed a little bit off today. And the way you've been acting..." 

"Yes! I'm fine!" He yelled.  

Hinata was going to say something else, but was interrupted by Kageyama. 

"Hey... Are you sure it's okay that I broke our promise? I know how much it meant to you so..."

"Nah, it's okay, really. Don't worry about it." He stopped walking and looked at Kageyama. "Just please don't do it again... I hate it." He admitted. Kageyama didn't notice it, but Hinata was almost crying. 

Inside Kageyama's body something broke. 

So there is a part of me that he hates...

"I am so sorry." He said, smiling and almost crying. "I won't do it again."


	4. 0.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to save this for Christmas but oh well haha  
> Hope you enjoy it !!! ❤

That night Kageyama was definitely going to pull an all-nighter, as all he could remember was those words Hinata said. 

"I hate it."

He shut his eyes and tears started to fall down his cheeks. He didn't know why, since his best friend hadn't said anything bad.  
However, knowing there was a part of him Hinata hated hurt his feelings. 

Kageyama sat on his bed. 

4:27 am..? Already? 

"I'm pretty sure I won't get any sleep tonight." He said, rubbing his eyes. 

He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. His eyes were swollen from crying and the bags under his eyes were too noticeable.

"And I'll probably have Sugamama on my leg tomorrow." he giggled; "Today." 

He walked to his bedside table and picked up a picture of him and Hinata. 

"If at least I had the guts to tell you..."

A sigh left his mouth. Why can't I tell him? 

"Standing here won't do nothing, will it?" He smiled at the picture and put it down.  

One hour had passed and he was ready for school. If he leaves now he might get to school before Hinata, but that means he won't get the chance to walk with the boy to school. 

"I could try to confess to him while we walk to school." He says out loud, sitting on his couch. 

He widened his eyes. "What if things get weird and he gets scared and runs away?!" He shouts. 

"I need to talk to someone." He says, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

He searched for someone on his contact list, but all of them seemed like really bad options. 

"There's no way in hell I'm calling Moon Head Tsukkishima!" He yells, looking at his phone's screen. 

He sees "Sugawara" contact and clicks on it. 

The annoying dealing sound started. 

"Pick up, pick up." 

"Kageyama-kun? Is everything alright?" 

One of Kageyama's eyebrows lifted. "Daichi-san?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay, it's still 6am. What are you doing up at this hour?" 

"Hum... I really really needed to talk to Suga. I know he must be sleeping, but could you please wake him up?" 

"I can do that, yes. But it's so sad, he looks so at ease when he sleeps." 

Kageyama was about to say something when he heard another voice on the other side. 

"Daichi~ who are you talking to? Lay down again and hug me~ I'm cold~" 

Kageyama blushed. He wasn't expecting that. 

"Suga, I know you want to sleep but it's Kageyama-kun on the phone. Could you please talk to him? He wants to talk to you."

Kageyama heard something like a blanket moving and then Suga's voice one the phone. 

"Hey Kageyama. Is everything alright?"

Kageyama's eyes widened and he blushed. "N-no." 

"Why, what's wrong?". 

" I have this problem and I really need to tell someone about it. Otherwise I'll go nuts!" 

"Calm down Kags. What happened?" 

Kageyama inhaled and exhaled all the air in his lungs, preparing himself.

"I... I-I love Hinata."

Kageyama heard a soft giggle from Sugawara. 

"Yes, I already suspected. What's so wrong about it?" 

"Wait, how?!" 

"It's somewhat obvious." He giggled again. "But what do you need? Exactly." 

"To confess." 

''Hum... Do it then.''

''But h-how?!'' he yelled.

''Ah!.. Kageyama-kun! It's early, don't scream! Just, tell him in private.''

''But what if he freaks out and runs and gets mad at me and never talks to me ever ever ever again and refuses to play volleyball with me?! He's my best friend and my spiker! I can't let that happen!'' 

''Suga, babe, come to bed~".

''Daichi wait a little. And Kags you really don't know Hina-chan at all. Just do it!''

After this, the phone call ended. 

''Did Sugawara-san just--- WAIT!''. Kageyama started blushing as he realized something.

''Suga and Daichi?!'' his eyes widened.

He tried to call Suga again, but he didn't pick up. He was already expecting it though. 

''Well I'll have to ask them later.'' he said and giggled, thinking about how the Dad and Mom nicknames fit them even more now. 

\-----------------------

''Kags! Toss to me!'' Hinata asked, looking at Kageyama with shiny eyes.

Cute. Cute and tiny.

Smiling, Kageyama looks at Hinata, drowned in his own thoughts about the boy.

''Ka-Kageyama?'' the boy looks at him, concerned and nervous. 

Kageyama kept silent, while happily admiring the orange haired boy.

''Hum, Hina-chan, I'll have to borrow Kags for a while. Ya know, setter problems. Ha ha. Ha.'' Suga says, walking away and holding Kageyama by the collar of his jersey.

''Wake up you stupid shit!'' he yells, slapping Kageyama out of his mind.

''What the actual fuck was that Suga-san.'' he complains, rubbing his face. ''That's not very nice of you.'' 

''Shush. Have you done it?!'' Suga smiles excited, looking at him. 

''N-no...'' he looks at his own feet. ''I can't. I don't have the guts to.''

''You need to do it Kageyama! Come on!'' 

''Well I'm not like you and Daichi, Suga.'' he admits. ''You two are brave enough to do this, I'm not.'' 

Suga's eyes widened . ''Y-you noticed?!''

''You thought I din't? You guys were sleeping together.'' he looked at him, blushing. 

''Shhh. Don't say it that loud.'' Suga tells him. 

''Hu? Why not?'' 

''I-it's complicated.'' 

''Oh come on. Setter problems, right?'' 

Suga looked at him and sighed. ''No one else knows Kags.'' 

''And then what? We're your team and friends. Everyone'll support it.'' 

Suga smiled. However, what started with a happy and determined smile, turned into a smirk. Suga turned around, staring at Hinata, who was staring at them as well. 

''Says the guy who can't confess to his love.'' Suga says, loud enough, so that Hinata could hear it, and walked away.

''OI!'' Kageyama blushes and looks at Hinata. He's body tensed up and he quickly turned the other way, heading to the bathroom. 

Stupid Sugawara. Stupid, stupid, stupid!


	5. 0.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you find any kind of grammar/vocabulary/etc incorrections tell me!  
> I wrote this between midnight and a half past 2 in the morning... Also, I am not English so it's hard haha  
> hope you enjoy this one ♥ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

''What do you mean he won't do it?!'' Daichi yelled. ''He has to!''

''He won't! I talked to him! It looks like he really is upset because of what I did...'' Suga looks at his lover with a sad expression. ''It's not like Hinata understood anyway.'' A long sigh escaped his lips. ''What the hell is wrong with those two, I swear...''

Daichi laughed. ''You need to calm down Suga-baby. They're just shy, you know? Wasn't it hard for you too?''

Suga blushed. ''Well... Kinda... But!'' He started pouting. ''It's not my fault. You know I'm shy...''

Daichi giggled and wrapped one arm around his boyfriend's body. ''I know... That's why I'm telling you not to rush things between them. They'll find a way and work it out. Don't worry, yeah?''

He pressed his lips against Sugawara's forehead and smiled, looking happily at his lover.

\-----------------------------------------

''What to do... What to do...'' Kageyama was twirling around his bedroom like an idiot. In other words, he was weirdly freaking out. ''This is bad, really bad!'' He needed to calm down and think properly. But how?! Tomorrow's his and Hinata's 1 year anniversary and he didn't have anything to give the boy! Or say! Of course that, anything he will give him, tell him or do to him, won't just be meant in a friendly way... Because, as you already know, Kageyama's deeply, uncontrollably, unconditionally and crazily in love with Hinata.

''Kageyama... It's not a big deal... Please ca-calm down...'' Asahi asked him. ''You're freaking me out too...''

''See?! It's a big deal! Even you are getting freaked out!'' he yelled, widening his eyes. ''I need to think of something to do tomorrow! He'll be sad if I don't! And it's not good to have a sad sun walking around the school! It's like... It's like... A really really depressed ghost haunting everyone!''

''Hey, listen here blueberry head.'' he said, standing up from the couch, with the scariest face you can imagine. ''I always get freaked out. But you always keep it cool. Now, stop acting like me, grab the goddamn phone, call Hina-chan and say 'Hello Hinata, I want to take you out on a date tomorrow. Can I pick you up at seven?' That must be enough.''

Kageyama moved his head up and down, both surprised and terrorized, while nervously looking for his phone.

_Keep it cool, Kageyama. Just call Hinata and do as Asahi said. You'll be alright. I hope._

''Have you calmed down?''

''More or less...'' he sighed. ''Asahi... I just... I really fucking love him and I know he doesn't love me, so I'm just really trying my best not to ruin our friendship.''

 

However, Hinata doesn't know that. In fact, neither does Kageyama that Hinata is feeling just like he is...

''I can't believe I forgot!'' he yelled, while trying to think of what to give his best friend the next day. ''Nishinoya-senpai! You need... No, no... You have to help me!''.

''Oi oi...'' Noya looked at the boy worried. ''Hi-Hinata please calm yourself down...'' he asked. ''I'll help you... You know that... But calm down first... Please?''

''But how?! He will be so dissapointed! What if... What if he starts hating me?! Noya!!! I can't let that happen!'' he started crying. ''He's my best friend and I love him! He can't hate me! Not after everything!''

''O-Oi...'' Noya looked at him, starting to feel irritated.

''A-And if he starts hating me, he won't want to play volleyball with me anymore! And t-then I'll have to leave the team be-because vo-volleyball with Ka-Kageyama is the best!'' he started crying even more and started rubbing his eyes. ''I refuse to let something like that happen! I don't want to stop playing volleyball with him!''

That was it.

''FOR FUCK'S SAKE HINATA SHOUYOU GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!'' Noya lost it. ''He's not going to hate you! It's Kageyama! God! He probably forgot about it too! What the hell is wrong with you people?! He loves you just as much as you love him! Now stop freaking out over non-sense and take your fucking boyfriend on a date! Jesus Christ.''

Hinata widened his eyes. ''Lo-love me..?''

Nishinoya gulped. ''Ye-yeah... His your best friend. So he loves you...''

''Oh...'' 

''Just call him, Hina-chan! It'll be fine.''

 

But, just like 2016 was not anyone's year, it would not, in fact, be fine.

 

**Next morning**

 

 

''Are you guys alright?'' Tanaka asks, poking both boys in the arm.

''Happy one year Kageyama...'' Hinata grumbled.

''You too...'' Kageyama answers, yawning.

Everybody was pretty concerned, as two of their more energetic players were... Not so energetic?

''What did you guys do during the night? You guys look like you haven't slept in ages!'' Yamaguchi says.

Both boys were sleeping, or almost sleeping on top of the tables in the cafeteria. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if at least one of them had had the courage of calling the other, since they were only like this now because they stayed awake during the whole night thinking about each other.   
The good thing? It was a friday! Their classes would finish at 1 p.m. so they should be fine. Right?

Right? Well, not really.

 

**1:30 p.m.**

 

This wasn't what Kageyama had planned. He wanted to take Hinata out. Eat ice cream and take pictures. Maybe play a little 1vs1 volleyball match. However, he can't do that. Because, right now, he's heading home with Hinata on his back, sleeping.

''Hinata, please wake up. I don't know where your home is. If I try to take you there by walking, I'm going to get lost!''

Hinata mumbled a few words, which were impossible to understand. That made Kageyama sigh. 

''I guess I have no choice, right? Yes, Hina, you can stay at my place.'' He rolled his eyes.

 

Already inside his house, Kageyama twitched himself as much as possible, so that he could turn the boy around his torso, removing his backpack from his back and holding him in his arms like he was hugging a baby or a koala. He tried to throw his best friend gently on his bed. He failed though, as the smaller boy continued hugging his neck strongly.  
He was not putting up with this. He knows just how tired Hinata is, but this is a little too much, no? He can't even move now that Hinata his holding onto him so tightly. 

So tight...

He sighed and looked at Hinata's beautiful face. His cheeks were softly touched with a pink colour, which made him look like the cutest little human being on the whole earth. His sunny curls were all messy and his mouth was showing a cute little smile. He looked so at peace, like that place, Kageyama's arms, was just right where he should be. Right where he had to be. Kageyama smiled and kissed Hinata's cheek.

Then, reality hit him like a truck.

_Fuck. Too close, Hinata you're too close. Please let me go._

Kageyama gulped.  _Fuck, this is no good._

But, the thing is, Kageyama was tired. He, himself, was too tired to even wake up the kid so that he would leave -he wouldn't wake up this angel just for that anyway- so he just sighed and quietly threw himself on the bed, covering himself and Hinata, who was still holding tightly onto him, with the blankets.

''Sleep well, beautiful.'' he kissed Hinata's forehead and smiled, hugging him tightly under the blankets and falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am a bad writter, I am sorry TT-TT  
> I always feel like I don't write chapters which are long enough and it bothers me tbh, but I'm trying my best  
> Merry Christmas Eve! ♥ლ(╹◡╹ლ)


	6. 0.6

That morning, Hinata woke up feeling rather warmer and heavier than he usually would. He figured he wasn't in his bed, nor his room, since the bed seemed larger and the room itself bigger. He could smell a different perfume in the air, also. It wasn't completely strange to him though, he was sure he had smelled it before. Actually, he felt like he was pretty familiar to this perfume. Although... It wasn't his. 

He started feeling worried. Where was he? What was he doing here? His mom was probably looking for him right now. What if he was kidnapped?! And what was this heaviness? He wasn't that heavy and there weren't that much of blankets covering him, so what was it?   
He moved his arm a little bit, making his hand touch what seemed like another hand. His body tensed up. Who was it, god damn?! He also felt like, whoever was behind him, was hugging him really, really thigh. 

He felt the person breathing behind him and his heart started beating faster. He wanted to turn around and see who it was, but he was so afraid.

Exhaling all the air inside his lungs, the boy quickly turned around. Right there, in front of him, hugging his small body, was Kageyama, who was sleeping like an angel. Hinata's face was extremely close to the taller boy's and he felt like he was about to scream. He started blushing. _What if Kags wakes up? He'll start_ _screaming at me... I don't want that... What am I doing at his house anyway?!_ He gulped and stared at the boy. 

  ~~(credits to the owner)~~

Damn, Kageyama surely was beautiful. Hinata smiled. He looked so relaxed and happy. It was definitely a sigh worth seeing.   
While admiring the boy's beauty, Hinata got a little carried away and started running his small fingers through Kageyama's black hair. His hand moved down the boy's forehead, to his eyes, cheeks, jaw and chin. He rubbed very slightly his thumb against his best friend's lips, wondering what it felt like to kissed them. And for a split second, he felt his own head moving further. And when he realized what he was doing: He was almost kissing Kageyama.

 _Damn it, Hinata._ He thought.  _What are you doing?_

He pulled away, with a sad face. He would have given anything to kiss those lips.

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted - more like he half-switched positions with Kageyama, who was now under him. He felt Kageyama hugging him even more thigh now. He smiled, hugging him back, resting his head on his best friend's chest.

''Good morning~'' he heard.

''Morning Kags.'' he smiled. ''How was your night?'' He lifted his head, so he could look at the boy properly. 

''Nice.'' he smiled back. ''And yours?''

''Just fine.''

Both boys were smiling, looking at each other in the eyes, forgetting about everything around them. And then... It hit them.

They both started blushing really, really hard.

''I- I can explain...'' Kageyama started.

''P-please do.'' Hinata said, as his eyes started widening.

 Kageyama gulped and closed his eyes. ''Ye-yesterday... You fell asleep on one of the tables after school... So, as we usually walk home together, I told the guys I'd take you home... But you wouldn't wake up so I took you here! And then I couldn't bring myself to wake you up so I just let you sleep here instead and fell asleep too because I was too tired...'' He kept his eyes closed. ''Oh and I also sent your mom a message, because I din't want her to think you were kidnapped or something.''

Hinata smiled. ''Ah. So that was it. Thank you Kageyama. But... We slept a lot.'' he said, rubbing his forehead. ''Oh my God.'' he said, widening his eyes. ''Kageyama! Yesterday was our 1 year anniversary and we didn't do anything to celebrate! wE NEED TO DO IT TODAY!''

Kageyama widened his eyes, surprised, as he wasn't expecting the boy to started yelling out of nowhere. ''Yes. You're right. But please Hina-chan, calm down.''

Hinata blushed. ''Hi-Hina-chan?''

Kageyama widened his eyes again. ''I-I mean...''

''You called me Hina-chan...'' He smiled. ''Nice. I like it.''

Kageyama frowned his forehead. ''Y-you do?''

''Yeah.'' He giggled. ''The guys in the team call me that most of the time. You were the only who had never called me like that. But you were also the only one I wanted to call me like that.'' he said, looking at his hands, with a broken smile. ''But no worries.'' He looked up again, smiling brightly. ''I like ''dumbass Hinata'' as well.'' He laughed, with his eyes closed.

''Idiot...'' He says. ''Well, we need to get dressed if you actually want to do today what we were supposed to do yesterday.'' He smiled. ''So please, let's hurry, we still need to go to your house so you can change to proper clothes, so that you don't have to walk around with the school's uniform.''

After 2 hours, the two boys were already in the city, deciding what to do first. 

''Yo, Kags?'' 

''Yeah, Hina?'' he said, looking at a paper.

He blushed again. ''What about there?'' he said, pointing at a small cafe with a 50's look.

''Well, our clothes do match the place.'' He chuckled. He walked forward, holding Hinata's hand. ''Come on.'' He smiled.

Inside the cafe, everything looked like taken out of a 50's movie. Black and white tiles on the ground, light pink walls, bright blue chairs and clean white tables. There were lots of pictures of artists like Elvis, The Beatles and Wanda Jackson on the walls and on the ceiling and there was even a jukebox playing music.

The boys smiled at each other and ordered their breakfast. They continued talking about whatever they remembered to. Mostly volleyball, of course. 

''Oh. My. GOD.'' Hinata yells, taking a long sip of his milkshake. ''Oh mY GOD KAGEYAMA.'' he yells again.

''Jesus Christ Hinata what is it?'' He chuckled. 

''This song!'' he says, violently shaking his arms around. ''This god damn song!''

Kageyama stopped to listen. ''What so special ab--''

Kageyama wasn't able to finish his question because, faster than lighting, Hinata jumped off the tall chair and started dancing to the beat of his favorite song, ''Jailhouse Rock'' by Elvis.

He was smiling brighter than ever and Kageyama loved seeing him like that.

''Are you seriously going to live me dancing alone, Kags?! _Come on and d_ _o the jailhouse rock with me!_ '' he sang. 

Kageyama chuckled and, determined to keep the smile on his best friend's face, jumped off his seat and joined the boy, making his smile grow even more, surprisingly. 

They danced to the following songs, running out of energy after a 5 songs non-stop dancing show, which made everyone at the cafe clap along to the songs and even join the boys.

They sat down, tired. ''Damn, Kags.'' Hinata said, out of breath. ''That was fun.''

''It surely was.'' He admitted, taking a sip of his drink. ''And we-'' he said, moving his finger back and forth; ''are doing this again, anytime soon.''

Hinata's eyes started shinning. ''Are you serious?! Like for real?! You really want it?!''

''Of course! Anything to make you happy.'' He smiled.

Hinata showed his best friend his biggest and most happy smile ever.

''Hey! You two!''

The boys stopped eating and looked at the woman in the other side of the counter. She was dressed with a red dress with white dots on it, probably to match the 50's fashion, and a also red headband.

''Yeah, you guys. You're pretty good dancers and you spiced up things here. I haven't seen this cafe like this for ages! Thank you!'' She smiled at them.

''You think so?! Thank you! And you're welcome!'' Hinata giggled. 

''I'm Tanaka Saeko.'' She confidently handed both of her hands to them, so they could shake them. ''But call me Saeko.''

The boys looked at each other and then to the blonde girl in front of them.

''Tanaka-'' Hinata started.

''-Saeko.'' Kageyama finished.

''Tanaka... Saeko.'' Hinata repeated.

''Tanaka... Ryuu.'' Kageyama said.

Both boys looked at the girl.

''Hey! That's my little brother! How do you guys no him?!'' She asked, with a confident smile spread on her face.

''We're on the same school. We are also his volleyball team mates.'' Kageyama told her.

''Hum... And what would be your names?''

''He's Kageyama Tobio and I am Hinata Shouyou.''

''Oh! I've heard of you too.'' she laughed. ''Well, we are not a volleyball gymnasium, but be sure to come here more often. Maybe my boss even hires you two to come and entertain our costumers.'' She winked, running away when she heard someone calling her name on a table.

 They looked at each other with wide eyes. 

'' _We are so doing this._ '' They said in unison.

They chuckled and started talking again, finishing their breakfast and still singing along to some of the songs.

 

The rest of the boys day was spent by them going around the city, doing several things to make their 1 year and 1 day anniversary the best ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it folks :3  
> If no one does, in the future, I am definitely starting a 50's AU because everything seemed better and, let's admit it, the music was fucking great man  
> Also, this was the longest chapter I've written here so far, so yhay!  
> It's also 2 am O.O


	7. 0.7

The Monday after, the boys on Karasuno's team were told they were going to play against Seijoh again, anytime soon. Of course Kageyama hated that idea, because he knew that he was going to get in some kind of argument with Oikawa and Iwaizumi again and that would, obviously, affect the way he plays. 

"Oi. Kags?" He heard.

"Yeah, Hina? Why are you whispering?''

Hinata smiled at what Kageyama called him. "No reason. Just... Don't freak out, yeah? I know you hate them but it'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Kageyama sighed. "You know that telling me to calm down won't help, right? It'll only make me more nervous and irritated."

Hinata chuckled and hugged the boy's waist, with both arms, hiding his face on his chest. "I know. But trying wouldn't kill me so I gave it a shot." He giggled. "It wasn't worth it, sadly. I was hoping you'd do me the favor, since I'm your one and only best friend." He laughed against Tobio's chest.

Kageyama blushed slightly at the touch, but hugged back, bending down a little so he could rest his chin on Shouyou's head, petting his hair happily, without letting Hinata see the grin on his face.

 _Just_ _like_ _the_ _sun._  He thought.

Although Hinata couldn't see it, the rest of the team obviously did, but decided not to say anything, because the scene was too beautiful to even ruin.

Of course that, for coach Ukai, it wasn't an excuse to stop his speech. "Oi, Kageyama-kun?".

"Yes, coach?!" He yells, letting go of Hinata's small body, while looking with a straight position at their coach.

Hating the lack of touch he was feeling now — how needy can this boys be? — Kageyama started regretting his decision of stop hugging the small boy.

"All I wanted to tell you is not to listen to what those irritating bastards, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, are going to tell you. I know how much you hate them, but I also know just how much they can mess with your mind. So, be careful and ignore them, yeah? If you're distracted or irritated with something, your tosses will be sloppy. I don't want you tossing balls that not even Hinata-kun won't be able to spike. So, keep it cool, okay?".

Kageyama nodded and they all yelled a "Yes!", before running around the gym and starting their after-class practice.

''Oi? Hina-chan?'' Noya called.

''Hum? Noya-san?'' he answered. ''Is everything alright?''.

''Hum hum... I just wanted to know... How did things with Kageyama go?''.

''Hum? What do you mean?'' he looked at the boy, confused.

''Boy... You dumb?'' he chuckled. ''Wasn't it your one year anniversary last Friday?''.

''Oh!'' he said. ''That! Well, we just slept all day and...''.

''Wait what?!'' Noya screamed. ''What do you mean you guys slept?!'' he looked at the boy, with shiny and hopeful eyes.  

''Calm down!'' he giggled. ''Yes, we slept all day... On his bed... Close... And he was hugging me tightly against his body...'' he tells him, smiling like  _a boy in love._

''BOY! THE SHIP IS REAL.''.

Hinata laughed, smiled and looked at Kageyama. ''Tough... Noya-san... He doesn't like me. I do, I love him, but... He probably just thinks about me as his best friend.'' He looked at Nishinoya again, with a sad smile. ''But, it doesn't matter, ya know? It's okay for me, as long as I can still be friends with him, I'm happy.''. He shouted, changing his once sad smile to a bright happy one.

''Damn, boy. You really are dumb.'' he chuckled. ''But anyway, did you guys end up celebrating it?''.

''Ah, yeah we did. We went to this 50's cafe and ate there and danced and sang. Oh! And we met Tanaka-san's sister there! She's really nice!''

''Really?! You met Saeko?! Damn, I had the biggest crush on her when I was little.''  

''Well, she's really pretty so it's understandable.''.

''Yeah. TANAKA-SAAAAAN?!'' 

Tanaka's head turned their way the creepiest way possible. ''Hum?!'' 

''Guess who met Sexy-chan?!'' 

''Hum?! Who?!''.

''Kagehina did!''.

''O-oi? Noya-san... What's up with that Kagehina thing? What even is that?''.

 Tanaka looked at the orange haired boy. ''It's the ship name.''

''What the hell do you mean..?''

''Wait... Yuu-san..? Did you just fucking call my sister sexy-chan?'' Tanaka looked at the Guardian Deity of the Karasuno Team like he was about to kill him.

''Can't help it. She really is sexy.''

''Oi!'' 

With that, the two boys left Hinata looking confused, trying to figure out what the hell ''Kagehina'' was. 

After thinking for a while, he decided to ignore it. _They never say anything that makes sense, anyway._ He thought. He started looking around the gym, looking for a volley ball.

''Oi?! Tobio-saaaan.'' he yelled, looking at Kageyama.

''Hu?''

''Toss it to me.'' He said, handing the ball to Kageyama. 

The tall boy smiled, and nodded, walking over to the net and tossing the ball to Hinata, who jumped and spiked it with all his strength, making it hit the other side of the court with a loud sound.

"Nice one Hinata!" Daichi said, giving him a thumbs up.

Hinata smiled and looked at Kageyama, who smiled back at him.

\--------------------

"So, you're telling me Kageyama also likes Hinata?" Enoshita asks.

"BOYYYY. Have you even been with us lately?!" Tanaka says, looking genuinely confused.

"I have, but I'm not into all that spying shit. Also, I don't care about that gay stuff that you guys do." he answers him, biting his meat bun.

"Of course you don't." Noya says, drinking his juice. "Because the last time I checked, you weren't giving Ryuu a blow job or anything."

Tanaka starts laughing uncontrollably, spitting his own juice, while Enoshita starts blushing and hiding his face with his books.

"That was a little too much Noya." Asahi says, looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. 

''Was it?'' Noya smirked ''Because I have a pict-''.

''A picture of a beautiful sunset with clouds that look life rabbits!'' Tanaka said, widening his eyes and giving Yuu an angry look.

Enoshita exhales all the air he had inside his lunges and looked at Yuu. ''You really can't talk about it Nishinoya.''

''Oh, really?'' the small libero answers. ''And why not?''

''Are you forgetting that moment, inside the changing rooms, you had with Asahi last week?'' Enoshita looked at him, a smirk laying on his face.

This time was Asahi's turn to blush.

''Hu? Yuu? Is there anything you'd like to tell your best friend?'' Ryuu asked, looking at the boy with a creepy look on his face.

''Can we please not talk about this?'' Asahi, the blushing mess, asks, while covering his face with his hands, wishing he could ran away from the boys.

  -------------------- 

''Oi Kags?'' Hinata calls him, adjusting the phone on his ear. 

'' _Yes Hina?_ ''

''Why do you hate Oikawa and Iwaizumi so much? I mean, besides them being idiots.'' he asked, biting his meat bun.

'' _Because they are shitty people who think they rule the world._ '' He answered him, with a more serious tone. 

''Yeah, I know that, but... What did they do to you? They seem to be pretty nice.''

Kageyama sighed. '' _Well, you weren't with us back then. You just don't know them Hina-chan._ ''

With a chuckle, Hinata stopped writing and landed a pen on the desk. ''I should then.'' He said, smiling.

On the other end of the line, Kageyama widened his eyes and sat straight on his bed. '' _Don't even try Hinata Shouyou, I don't want you getting hurt because I wasn't able of stopping you from trying to socialize with them. I swear I'll hold you to my bed with handcuffs and torture the stupidity out of your body as a punishment and won't let you leave if you go near them._ ''

It was Shouyou's turn to widen his eyes. Not because of how bad the two boys seemed to be due to the way Tobio was describing them. Not because he said he would get hurt. Not because of how Kageyama had threatened him. But because of _what_  he was _thinking of doing_ if Hinata actually went and tried to talk with the boys. His face turned red and the image of him being held by handcuffs on Kageyama's bed appeared in his mind. For a brief moment, he considered becoming friends with the boys just to see if Kageyama would really do that. Just to to know how it would feel like. But of course, the nonsense was slapped out of his mind when Kageyama started coughing. ''I- Um- I think-'' he chuckled. ''That was a bit too much, no?'' he asked, giggling nervously. 

'' _Oh God, Hinata I am so sorry that was completely unnecessary. That was the first thing that came to me. I talked without thinking, I would never hurt you I am so sorry Jesus Christ! Please don't be mad._ ''

Hinata coughed. ''It-It's okay...'' He chuckled. ''Anyway! I won't do it.''

Kageyama smiled. '' _You promise me?_ ''

''Yeah.'' Hinata smiled.

'' _Yeah?_ ''

''Yeah.''

'' _Dork._ ''

''Idiot.''

Both boys chuckled and, with a loud yawn, Hinata laid his head on his desk. 

'' _Go to sleep._ ''

''After you.'' He said, with an attempt of authoritative voice, while rubbing his eyes.

'' _I'm going. I'm in my bed already. Go to sleep._ ''

''Don't wanna.''

Kageyama sighed. '' _I'm not bringing you to stay over tomorrow again if you fall asleep._ ''

Hinata cursed out a few words Kageyama couldn't understand. He got up from his chair and laid under his blankets. ''Okay.''

Kageyama smiled. '' _Good night Hina-chan._ ''

''Good night Kags. Love you.''

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even still waiting to read this? I am really sorry for the time it took me to upload a new chapter. I'm trying, I really am, but school isn't easy, specially in Sciences and Technology. I hope you guys still want to read this.   
> Well, time to go, chu~~~


	8. 0.8

_3 a.m._

Again, Kageyama couldn't sleep. He was not expecting this outcome, for he was tired and wanted to sleep and that was one of the main reasons why he had told Hinata, his beautiful crush, to go to sleep. However, the small boy's words had woken him up for good and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Just how sweet and innocent those words had sound. 

'' _Love you._ ''

It meant nothing. He was tired and was probably sleep-talking. It wouldn't be the first time Hinata said weird things while on the phone with Kageyama. Although, none of them had made his heart skip a beat. None of them had made him stay up till this late. 

He's sad, though, because he didn't record it. He was sure, 100%, Hinata would never say such thing ever again. 

'' _Love you._ ''

Oh but boy he wished he did. He craved for it. Just... One more time. So he could record it and then listen to it countless times, whenever he felt like it. 

He would end up crying, though. 

In fact, he is crying right now, because he knew it had just been Hinata's innocent way to see things that had spoken. It wasn't meant like he wished it was and he was having trouble catching his breath because of it.

'' _Love you._ ''

It hurt like being tortured in Hell. No, actually it hurt more than being tortured in Hell. It was a never-ending pain. 

He wanted it to stop. His chest was hurting from the sobs and his heart felt too heavy. His headaches were back and he just couldn't make the tears stop running down his cheeks. He tried wiping them off, but more came after and he tried wiping those too but more and more kept rolling down, as if they were in a race and wanted to see which side would win, no matter what. 

''Why...'' He rubbed his eyes. It was too difficult and he just couldn't understand why. All he needed was Hinata to love him back.

He remembered what Suga had told him. That he didn't know Hinata at all and how many times he told him to confess his love for the boy.

Did he mean Hinata wouldn't mind his love? That he would accept it?

Though... Even if he did... Would he love him back?

It was hard to tell. Even if Kageyama and Hinata had been friends for a while now, he still had trouble reading the boy. Hell, he still had trouble with a lot of things concerning the boy. And now, with these feelings, it was harder, because, even though he had never experienced it before, Kageyama knew that, once in love, one's mind only accepts and believes in the information which is convenient to the person, not the thing completely. That's what was scaring him the most, because all these thoughts and all these words probably didn't mean a thing, yet his mind wanted to believe they did.

 _2p.m,_   _school_

''Kageyama-kun!'' 

The blue eyed boy looked up from the table, observing the small, orange haired boy running towards him. 

''Did Sugawara-san tell you?''

''About?'' He raised an eyebrow, confused.

''Clearly, he did not. We're playing against Seijoh again next Tuesday!'' The boy said, smiling brightly.

''W-What?!'' he raised his voice and himself from his seat. ''Why are you smiling?!''

''Well, it's nice to play against them, don't you think too?''. He tapped his chin, looking up, as if thinking about some reasons, who he proceeded to announce. 

''Are you fucking kidding me Shouyou? You know I hate those guys.'' 

Hinata smiled again and approached his friend, intertwining their fingers.  With a simple move, he pulled Kageyama down and whispered on his ear. 

''I know, baka. I'm joking. I just thought it'd be better if you knew now. Don't worry about it, alright?''

The walking sun then kissed Kageyama's cheek and run out of the classroom, where the blueberry boy was standing, completely confused and numb, looking like a walking tomato.

Ah soft pink blush painted Hinata's white skin. If anyone saw him at the moment, they'd say he had been running for a while now, but the truth is that he was just flustered, due to his actions, that were off guard and out of instinct. It felt weird, yet good. 

''Control yourself Hinata. What the actual fuck was that?''

_6 p.m., after school practice_

''As most of you already know... We're playing Seijoh again next Tuesday.''

Coach Ukai had called the boys to inform them about the next match.

''This time, we are the ones going to their school, so, right now, with all of you here, I'd like to ask you not to get in trouble there. Don't start fights with them or tease them. Specially  that captain of theirs and his friend.''

Kageyama made an annoyed sound. Just the mention of those two pissed him off.

''Of course this  _warning_  is more for you than anyone else, Kageyama-kun.''

The boy sighed and crossed his arms, not letting one word out of his mouth. Thinking about going to their school and having to be surrounded by traces of them and their presence made him nervous. If you could kill someone by just the thought of it, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would have died  the most painful and long death anyone could imagine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AND I AM SORRY FOR THIS TO BE SO SHORT BUT THIS STORY WILL HAVE NO MORE THAN 10/11 CHAPTERS.
> 
> JOKE.
> 
> THERE WILL BE MORE THAN JUST THOSE BUT NOT MUCH MORE.
> 
> WITH THIS, I'M OFF.
> 
> CHUUUU <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Did you like it? Hum? Hum?  
> And would you like me to continue this? If so, please tell me and I would love to! :)


End file.
